You Make My Life Extraordinary
by Sealand-kun the girl
Summary: Vash Zwingli is an average 17yr old student. He has great grades, a great Austrian boyfriend, a good job and flat, and captain of the school's Archery Team. Life is fine, until a 15yr old girl from Liechtenstein named Lili Hertz, moves in with him to attend school. All his logic is torn apart, will this girl swoon him to committing the ultimate taboo? Loving one of the other sex.
1. Chapter 1

**"You Make My Life Extraordinary"**

**A/N: Hello my lovely poppets! (I call my friend 'poppet' ) This story is completely, I repeat, completely AU. On Sunday, I formulated a plan while getting ready for church, I thought "t would be cool if I could create a table-turner story from the 'two lovers living through the tough world where there are few other homosexuals.' Now I have to find a hetero pairing I like, then it came it came to me- I could use SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein! ItalyLover and I personally find that pairing adourable. The majourity of this fic will be from Vash's POV, but it may switch to Lili's or general from time to time. So here ya go! Please enjoy and review, I would love to hear feedback from y'all!**

**Warnings: Rated T for strong and profound language. If you cannot handle the language and terms used, please refrain from reading. Sorry, It's just the way I roll. ((FACT ON THIS STORY, READING THIS IS MANDATORY: The world Vash and Lili live in is where almost all of the Earth's population is homosexual, leaving heterosexuality rare and frowned upon in society. Just so nobody will become confused.))**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers, World Series, The Beautiful World, or any other franchise of Hetalia. All rights belong to Himuraya Hidekaz, who is Japanese, while I on the other hand, am very much American. Mr. Watson, Sophie, and any other non-Hetalia characters are my creation, they belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 1-

Vash's POV:

Today was a pleasant and calm Thursday mourning, I felt at peace. The first thing that happened to throw off my internal happiness; I received a letter from my devil-spawned Land Lord. I sighed tiredly, tucking a piece of my matted and tousled blonde locks behind my ear. I stared down at the letter atop the kitchen table, having a silent standoff, for all I know, it could be a ridiculous bill for having the Land Lord hide away all of my guns. Huffing in defeat, I tore open the damned envelope. Widening eyes skimming over the words once, no, twice, I threw a silent tantrum inside my head. 'Oh, that asshole! He KNOWS I hate wasting money, the hell is he thinking dumping some irresponsible flatmate on me?!' After pulling at my hair and almost putting bucket over head, I sighed again. "Whatever. I'll go shout at him later." I then went off and get on with the mourning.

As soon as I was dressed and proper, I shouldered my messenger bag, then tidied up a bit. I thundered down the stairs at an alarming speed, down to my Land Lord's flat. On the way, I passed Ludwig and his boyfriend, Felenciano. They both waved at me, Ludwig offering me a knowing grin, while Felenciano just "ve'd" groggily. Ludwig and I had known each other long enough for him to learn that on more than one occasion, I find myself at 's flat, shouting profanities at him. Pounding on the door, I yelled " , what the hell are you thinking?!" The said Land Lord, , opended the door calmly, with a questioning smirk on his youthful face. "What is it now Vash? Last I recall, I hadn't done a thing to you in a month." was a single man, at the age of thirty-five, with dark short hair, and one soft blue eye, while the other is gray. A good fact to know about Watson, he's the kind of man who doesn't take shit from anybody, that's what contributes to his insane and sadistic personality. Mr. Watson is also the Land Lord for the flats the students and I reside in. All of us residents attend I.M.C.A, a.k.a. the International Multi-Cultural Academy at Bern, Switzerland. "You know full well what you did Watson! You seriously gave me a flatmate? You know I hate wasting money, an irresponsible flatmate will only double my bills!" Watson didn't even bat an eyelash, he just yawned boredly. "What's done is done Vash, she's moving in, in one week. Deal with it." He shrugged, "If it bothers you so much, I could just cut off all your water and electricity. Less money to worry about." Then the sadistic bastard had the balls to _giggle_ at me. Flustered and fed up, I growled through clenched teeth, "FINE. Asshole. At least tell me this future flatmate of mine is responsible." Watson gestured a 'wait' sign, then retreated back into his kitchen for a moment. He returned with a packet, handing it to me. "This is the basic info on your flatmate, feel free to keep it, I got another packet. Now, get the fuck out of my personal space. Bye Honey!~" Watson feigned smiled sweetly and flipped me the bird. I returned the rude gesture, then stalked off to a nearby diner for coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Y'all! Firstly, I'm really sorry 'bout not updating 'till now! I'm really happy with all the views this story has received; about 30, this is only my second story. I love you all so much! By the way, I apologize about Lili's surname, I am very aware that her cannon surname is, in fact, Zwingli. I had changed it to Hertz, (Which means 'Heart' in German) to avoid the awkward dilemma of her and Vash having the same surname, yet not being related. This is an AU story for a reason. Here's chapter two, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspects of the Hetalia franchise at all. Everything belongs to Himuruya Hidekaz! With that, I'm pretty sure none of us here own an extremely popular manga/anime, because these stories wouldn't be called fanFICTION. Mr. Waston, Sophie, and other non-Hetalia characters belong to me.

Warnings: Rated T, for language and content of homosexuality. None of that hardcore stuff, I don't do that.

Chapter two-

Vash's POV:

I had quickly seated myself inside a booth, near a relatively quiet area of the lively diner. After ordering a coffee from a nearby waitress, I relaxed with a sigh. With buried excitement, I pulled out the packet out of my messenger bag. Flipping through the pages, I had soon learned the basic facts on my flatmate.

Firstly, my flatmate was a female; her name is Lili Hertz, she's from Vaduz, Liechtenstein, she will begin attending IMCA at the start of the new semester, she is fifteen year ol-

"Here's your coffee cutie~" A young, dark-haired waiter interrupted my thoughts while leaning over a little _too _close to me to set down my drink. Before leaning back, he winked and smiled flirtatiously at me.

I rolled my eyes at this, this was not the first time some guy had shamelessly flirted with me.

"Taken. I have a boyfriend, and no, I do not intend to cheat on him in any form possible." I stated shortly while handing him my payment. He pouted dejectedly, then, stalked off in an upset manner.

After draining my coffee and combing through the rest of the packet, I stole a glance at my watch briefly. It read 11:15AM

"Shit. I'm late." I muttered, my shift had started fifteen minutes ago, I then hastily power-walked off to work.

I work at a nearby Artillery and Ammunition shop. (A/N: Go figure XD) As an underage minor, I had to bribe the owner and lie about my age to my co-workers to get the job here. It's actually pretty easy; good part time hours, nice quality time with beautiful weapons, and my boss is tolerable. All in all- I love this job. Save for those awkward moments, like today, that I walk in on Sophie, my co-worker, making out with her girlfriend on break. Those two are so public, I swear.

Sometimes I find myself thinking about my boyfriend, Roderich, and I doing things similar to that. Roderich is completely against public displays of affection, affection from him in general is actually somewhat rare. I don't usually mind it, but sometimes, I wish we would do more than just handholding and a few hugs. Shaking my head and dismissing the thought as foolish, I go back to working silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Guys! 2nd update this fine midnight~ I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I hate neglecting my readers- especially as a fairly new writer! Very, VERY slow start, I know! We haven't even met Lili yet! Whelp….you're finally getting to meet her this chappie! Be grateful, You should feel good that I'm at least updating in the first place. *sheepishly smiles* Btw, I'm pretty sure High Schools don't have archery teams, if they do, I have yet to be familiar with them. ANYWAYS, chappie number tres! Please read and hopefully review! Thank you Trep for the pointers! No flames please, but constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything affiliated with the entire project and franchise- there, I said it! Everything belongs to Himuruya Hidekaz.**

**Warnings: slight language, major ramblings.**

* * *

Chapter three-

Vash's POV:

After my rather uneventful shift had ended, I spent the remainder of my afternoon at the library. I seated myself in a nice corner table, plugged in my ear-buds and pulled out my science textbook. I was studying ahead of our current unit, I wanted to avoid any chances of last minute studying when I should be spending my free time practicing for archery.

About half an hour later, the song "Niemand" by Oomph, a German rock group, had played on my Ipod. The song's lyrics lulled my focus away from the lines I had begun to read repeatedly. Eventually, I found myself pondering on my life.

I'm satisfied with my life; I have a good home, a good job with normal pay, great grades, a nice boyfriend, I'm Captain of the school's Archery Team, and I have a smart sense of saving money. My life is easily desirable, but these past few days, something has felt… empty. I feel like there's something I'm missing, I just can't out my finger on it.

That night in bed, I tossed and turned, my thoughts swimming with the mysterious growing space in my life. '_I couldn't be coming to a mid-life crisis, I am WAY too young for that!'_ Coming to no logical conclusion, I slowly prodded my brain to let me sleep. Right before I drifted out of conciousness, one word, rather a name, flashed across my mind: Lili Hertz.

I felt an immediate release of pressure from my troubling thoughts.

* * *

Strangely, the week had passed very quickly. Now, the semester was approaching in three days time. More importantly, my begrudgingly new flatmate was moving in today.

Earlier this week, I had cleared out the extra room where I would often read or study, and made way for where Lili would soon live. A spark of excitement and nervousness flew through me, I was slightly anxious to meet the Liechtensteineer girl.

Ever since that sleepless night, my thoughts would subconsciously wander to Lili, I found it hard to attempt ridding myself of thinking of her. The evening after that night, I had gone out on a date with Roderich, but even then, I still thought of her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Roderich set his fork down gently, looking up curiously at me, eyebrows furrowed in slight worry.

"Vash, is there anything concerning to you? I would be happy to lend an ear to your troubles."

I gave him small smile and shook my head,

"Nothing Roddy. Sorry, I'm just a little tired and anxious about receiving a new flatmate soon."

Roderich shyly clasped his smaller, slightly calloused hand over mine, which had been resting on the diner table. He smiled reassuringly,

"Vash, you have nothing to be concerned about. You are a very fine man, your flatmate, Lili, was it? Will surely get along with you just fine,"

He then gave my hand a gentle squeeze before pulling it back to his side.

I smiled gratefully and mumbled a small "thanks" feeling a twinge of guilt inside of me, I had not confided in everything to him. He does not know, or anybody else for that matter, about my dream or reoccurring thoughts of Lili.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Just as I had finished shifting the last remaining knick-knacks into my room, the flat's call buzzer sounded, soon followed by the teasing voice of Watson.

"Vash get your ass down here! Lili's finally arrived!"


End file.
